The present invention relates generally to surgical drapes, and more particularly to surgical drape systems adapted to work in conjunction with fluid collection pouches.
Drapes are used during surgical procedures to create and maintain a sterile environment about the surgical site. Draping materials are selected to create and maintain an effective barrier that minimizes the passage of microorganisms between non-sterile and sterile areas. To be effective, a barrier material should be resistant to blood, aqueous fluid, and abrasion, as lint-free as possible, and drapeable. When used during surgery, drapes prevent blood and other bodily fluids from contaminating the sterile field.
A variety of surgical drapes exist, but most share several common features. Most drapes are made of a water-repellent or water-impermeable material, or are coated with such a material, to prevent the passage of bodily fluids as well as contaminating microorganisms. Many of today's surgical drapes are made of disposable nonwoven fabrics, plastic film, or papers. 
Surgical drapes will commonly have an opening or aperture (more commonly known in the medical field as a “fenestration”) through which the surgical procedure is performed. The surgical procedures performed often result in blood and other fluids being produced in the surgical site either directly from the patient or from irrigation fluids used to flush the site. A simple way to control these fluids is to provide towels, or other absorptive materials, in and around the surgical site. When the surgical procedure is expected to involve more fluid run-off than can be absorbed in this way, one or more pouches can be attached to the drape and/or be an integral part of the drape as it is made.
During the procedure electric cords, tubes, and suction lines running along the patient are usually clamped or tied to the edges of the outer sheet on the surgical table. These cords or lines can become entangled, and when pulled may cause devices to fall to the floor and become non-sterile. The clamps and ties are usually not versatile or strong enough to allow easy addition or removal of tubes and electrical lines. This results in delay in surgery while operating room personnel undo and re-affix clamps. Providing drapes that are suitable for use in surgical procedures having adequate mechanisms to secure such cords and lines remains a concern of health care professionals.